3 AM
by SpaceRanger
Summary: Well needed short fluff in the early morning


** DISCLAIMER****: **_All of the characters in this fic are not mine. They are the property of BIOWARE. Hope you enjoy! Comments and complaints welcomed! :-)_

** Author's Note****:**_ Warning! Female Shepard Being In Love With Liara T'Soni ahead! If this offends you press the back button now!_

_I hadn't planned to write this at all. I blame rambly anon on Kink Meme for this. We had an ongoing discussion that completely hijacked part of the Benezia/Aethyta fill. rambly anon mentioned cookies and I know I've been on story forums too long 'cause the first thing I thought of when I saw cookies was "More Liara/Shepard fics/fills?! Where?!" Then I realized it was the real cookies which lead to me thinking about what people normally drink with their cookies which then lead to an image of Liara watching Shepard feeding tiny kittehz. I did vaguely remember a cat and Shepard type prompt being posted on Kink Meme but my searching skillz R ZEE FAIL! and I'm not even sure if it's what the OP of that wanted. If I find it and it matches, I'll republish this with the link._

_I ramble too much and the Too Long; Didn't Read (tl;dr) version of this is that this became my own personal prompt fill and I blame rambly anon for it._

_**Edit:** Took me way too long, but here's the Shepard and cats prompt and there's an emotional minifill called "Stay" written by another a!a (I think it's a hinted Kaidan/FemShep maybe?) in that prompt as well. **Make sure to take out the spaces**!_

_ masseffectkink .livejournal__. com **/**_ 4037 .html? thread= 12008389 #t12008389

** 3 AM **

By SpaceRanger

It's almost 3 AM and Liara wasn't sure what woke her up first: the feeling that the space beside her has been empty for too long, the light from the hotel suite's makeshift kitchen, or the sounds of Shepard attempting to be quiet while murmuring something in the aforementioned kitchen.

Normally she would've gone back to sleep once the location of her "jet lagged" bondmate has been established, but curiosity and her want for Shepard pulled at her. This was the first time since Shepard's surrender to the Alliance that work separated the two for longer then a week and she missed her so. Leaving their temporary bed, Liara slipped on a bathrobe then padded her way to the kitchen, making enough noise to not startle the warrior. Even if she could defend herself well enough, there was really no need to trigger Shepard's reflexes or give the human a heart attack.

She stopped at the doorway of the kitchen and found Shepard attempting to mix some sort of white powder into a plate at the table with a spoon. The coldness of the room allowed her to see the wisps of steam curling up from the plate. She heard Shepard sigh before mumbling,

"Come on hurry up. Why aren't you cool yet?"

"Shepard?" Shepard looked towards her with a tired smile but did not stop her stirring.

"Hey, sorry, did I wake you?"

"Yes, your lack of presence did." Shepard's smile widened slightly before she turned her focus back to her task.

"Heh, sorry Love. I'll try to be quick."

"What are you doing?"

"Warming up some powder." Liara made her way closer to her bondmate, her curiosity getting to her. The white concoction Shepard made smelled a little like the warmed "milk" the human liked to drink from time to time. She's never actually seen Shepard make it, only drink so she asked,

"Is this… how you warm up milk?" Shepard smiled again.

"Only if you plan on warming this up for the little ones."

"Little ones?" Shepard's smile grew eager as she carefully lifted the plate. Despite Shepard's carefulness, the liquid still moved a bit.

"Follow me."

Their walk was slow due to the plate of liquid yet it didn't seem to take long for them to make it to an alley way at the back of the hotel where boxes were stacked. Shepard moved purposely to the one almost 3 feet off the ground and set the plate inside.

Liara looked over Shepard's shoulder and gasped. There were two tiny furry creatures within the little box eagerly drinking up the liquid.

"What… what are they?" Shepard grinned.

"They're kittens. The baby form of cats. They're somewhat domesticated animals. Kinda like Varran really except they can't be trained to obey commands. Cute huh?"

Liara smiled. She had always worried that Shepard's decision to retire from the Alliance to work for her would be too much of a sudden change for Shepard and that the human's bouts of insomnia was part of her restlessness. Now, seeing this… seeing how peaceful and relax her bondmate is cooing over the furry creatures, Liara decided that Shepard was right after all.

"Yes Shepard. Very much so."


End file.
